never close our eyes
by Mauw'mocontienne
Summary: Florent Mothe est engagé pour tourner un film porno homosexuel. Seulement,il va tomber amoureux de son collègue de jeu.


One Shot : Never Close Our eyes.

PDV Florent Mothe.

Je m'appelle Florent Mothe, j'ai vingt-sept ans.

Je rêve de faire de la musique, mais malheureusement, je n'arrive pas à en vivre. Je vivais dans un petit appartement dans une banlieue de Paris.

Bien que le loyer ne soit pas super élevé, je n'avais pas assez d'argent pour le payer, ou en tout cas, juste assez pour me nourrir.

Il y a quelques mois, j'ai vu une affiche en rue.

« Passez un casting pour notre film ! Bon salaire à la clé ! ».

Je me suis dit que ça devait être fait pour moi. En plus de la musique, j'avais fait du théâtre, et c'était ma seconde passion.

Alors, j'étais dans la file pour le casting, derrière plus de mille personnes. Je suis passé devant le jury.

Et c'était là que la vérité a été dite...

Il fallait dire que je m'étais présenté à leur demande. Après ma présentation, ils m'ont demandé :

-Est-ce que tu as déjà couché avec un homme ?

J'avais ouvert de grands yeux, étonné, et j'avais répondu non. Ils ont hoché la tête tous en même temps et m'ont dit qu'en fait, je participais à un casting pour un film porno gay. J'étais d'abord devenu pivoine et puis je leur avais dit que je n'étais pas au courant et que ce n'était pas mis sur les affiches.

Ils m'ont expliqué en quoi consistait le film.

En gros, j'avais compris que si je gagnais, j'allais devoir coucher avec un autre mec.

Sur le moment, ça m'avait un peu effrayé. Mais je me suis dit que ce n'était qu'un film, que coucher avec un garçon n'allait pas changer ma vie, et qu'au moins, j'allais pouvoir gagner de l'argent. Rien que pour quelques mois de tournage, ça n'allait pas me tuer.

Même si...je n'étais pas attiré par les hommes et que je ne le suis toujours pas, je pensais que si je gagnais le casting, ça n'allait pas être un grand cauchemar.

Et puis ça ne m'empêcherait pas d'avoir une petite-amie si je jouais dans un porno gay, car je vois mal une fille regarder ça...A part les amatrices, mais en général, il y en a peu...

Il y a peu de temps, j'avais reçu un appel de la part du jury qui m'a dit que j'avais gagné le casting ! J'étais très content de cela. Après tout, comme ça, j'avais quelque chose de stable pour un moment...

Mais aujourd'hui, ce sera le premier jour du tournage...Et du coup, ma joie était retombée. J'avais peur, j'appréhendais ce rendez-vous...Serais-je assez performant ? Comment va se passer ma première fois avec un homme ?

Est-ce qu'il sera au moins assez attirant ou est-ce que je vais être vraiment dégoûté ? Serais-je à la hauteur de ce rôle ?

Toutes ces craintes défilaient dans ma tête... Et pourtant, je n'avais pas le choix d'y aller...c'était irréversible. J'étais pris, et il me fallait ce boulot. Et puis, même si j'avais peur, d'une certaine manière, j'avais hâte de découvrir comment ça se passait, un tournage. Les caméras, les scènes à tourner, le maquillage, la coiffure, les réalisateurs, les metteurs en scène, comment ça s'organisait, le temps qu'on devrait prendre...

C'était ce qui faisait à la fois mes impatiences et mes craintes, deux sentiments bien contradictoires...

Je m'étirai, me regardai dans le miroir juste en face de moi. Je remis ma mèche ébène en place, histoire d'avoir une allure présentable. J'estimais que ça devait aller. De toute façon, je serai maquillé là-bas. Et je suppose que niveau des vêtements, je n'ai pas à me soucier, vu que je serai dans le plus simple appareil.

Je déglutis, mis mon manteau et sortis de la maison.

J'ouvris le garage et puis allai dans ma petite voiture rouge. Je sortis du garage. Après ça, je fermai la porte de celui-ci et allai vers le rendez-vous.

Le tournage se déroulait dans les studios Garnier, qui ne se trouvaient pas très loin de chez moi. Je me dépêchai, car je devais être là dans un quart d'heure.

Finalement, j'arrivai là-bas avec dix minutes d'avance. Je stressais toujours pour rien, moi.

Je me garai et puis sortis de ma voiture.

De grands bâtiments assez impressionnants se trouvaient devant moi. Ils étaient peint en brun, qui n'était manifestement pas ma couleur préférée.

Je n'aimais pas cette couleur, du moins le brun boueux. Sinon, certains bruns sont beaux...Le brun noisette, par exemple, était l'une des couleurs que j'appréciais le plus.

Je rentrai dans le bâtiment, et il y avait un papier juste sur la porte :

« Florent,

Pour ton rendez-vous, tu dois tourner juste à droite et c'est la porte !

Bises, et à tout de suite !

Guillaume Tinné, réalisateur ».

Je souris légèrement en voyant le nom du réalisateur du film et puis tournai en effet à droite. J'empruntai la porte juste à droite et entrai.

La pièce dans laquelle j'étais était géante. Elle était divisée en plusieurs parties. Même si au fond, on pouvait apercevoir le plateau de jeu, avec les décors. Je pouvais même voir un lit pour deux personnes sur celui-ci et des décors de chambre...

Je supposais que c était là où je devrai jouer le film avec mon compagnon...que je ne connaissais même pas.

Un homme s'avança vers moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il était vêtu d'un jean classique et d'un t-shirt noir. Il avait de grands yeux bleus/verts, des rides marquaient son visage et son crâne se dégarnissait de ses cheveux bruns. Il ne lui restait pas énormément de cheveux. Il avait des lunettes de soleil dans sa main.

-Bonjour, je suis Guillaume, le réalisateur, j'étais dans le jury qui t'a choisi, Florent.

Il tendit sa main et je la serrai en disant que j'étais enchanté.

Il me dit qu'il allait me faire visiter les lieux et puis que je passerai en maquillage.

Nous marchâmes tout droit et il me montra une pièce à droite en me disant que c'était la salle maquillage.

En effet, on pouvait voir de longues tables en bois brillant, des miroirs au-dessus avec des ampoules autour de ceux-ci.

Des palettes de maquillage, avec des ombres à paupières, du fond de teint, des parfums flottant dans l'air, du mascara, du crayon, de l'eye-liner, des prothèses pour le visage en cas d'effets spéciaux...

Des maquilleuses qui portaient toutes des chignons, maquillées à la perfection et munies d'un tablier blanc se promenaient. Il y en avait quelques-unes qui travaillaient sur le visage de certaines personnes.

Au fond, il y avait un homme de dos dont je ne voyais pas le visage. Il était en peignoir. On voyait ses jambes légèrement bronzées et un peu poilues. Il n'était pas beaucoup plus petit que moi. Tout ce que je voyais, c'était sa jolie silhouette. Il avait l'air de dégager une aura particulière. Je voyais ses cheveux blonds désordonnés et courts.

Il devait être jeune. Du moins, il devait avoir le même âge que moi.

Ce qui était sûr, c'est que j'avais envie d'aller vers lui et de voir son visage, mais Guillaume me dit que nous allions continuer la visite des studios.

Il me montra la pièce où on coiffait, la pièce des costumes et puis le plateau. Il me présenta quelques cadreurs et des gens de la lumière.

Ensuite, il me dit d'aller en maquillage.

J'allai jusque-là et une maquilleuse s'approcha de moi. Elle affichait un sourire rayonnant et un visage éclairé. Ses cheveux blonds étaient en un chignon et ses yeux bruns foncés étaient soulignés d'un trait de crayon.

Elle était plutôt mince, sans formes vraiment attirantes, mais elle avait un joli minois.

-Tu es Florent ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, c'est moi, répondis-je en faisant un petit sourire.

-Je m'appelle Julia, c'est moi qui vais te maquiller. Rassure-toi, je ne vais pas faire comme avec ton collègue. Il s'était maquillé tout seul et a piqué une crise quand j'ai voulu le maquiller...Pire qu'une fille, même s'il est adorable, souffla-t-elle.

Je ris et m'assis sur la chaise. Elle dégagea légèrement ma mèche avec sa main, les lèvres pincées.

Elle sortit du fond de teint et me l'appliqua sur chaque partie du visage. Ça prit cinq grosses minutes.

Je vis le résultat dans le miroir. Elle n'avait pas mis un super voyant. Elle me dit que c'était à cause des spots que je devais en mettre, parce que sinon, j'avais une peau « parfaite ».

Après, elle me mit du crayon, mais très peu.

Quand je me regardai, ça ne se voyait pas beaucoup non plus.

-Tu fais très homme, alors je préfère ne pas trop insister sur le maquillage, même si une ombre à paupière noire t' irait vraiment bien, mais pas dans ce genre de film. Maintenant que j'ai fini, tu peux aller juste derrière le rideau, et tu enfiles le peignoir. Sans rien en-dessous, même pas de sous-vêtements.

Elle me passa un peignoir noir et puis j'allai vers le rideau.

J'enlevai mon jean et mon t-shirt tous deux noirs. Ensuite, j'enlevai mon boxer blanc et moulant et puis enfilai le peignoir noir.

J'attachai la corde à ma taille et puis m'étirai.

J'ouvris le rideau et Julia me fit un pouce en l'air pour me dire que c'était bon.

Soudain, j'entendis des bruits et quelqu'un qui parlait en Italien.

Julia souffla et partit vite.

Un homme arriva. Et là, je fus époustouflé.

Il était en peignoir blanc. Sûrement le même homme que celui que j'avais vu de dos tout à l'heure.

Il avait en effet les mêmes cheveux décoiffés et désordonnés, dans tous les sens. Une petite mèche blonde tombait sur sa joue.

Il avait les yeux noisettes. Ils étaient soulignés de traits de crayon noir, avec du mascara, et quelques paillettes au coin.

Mais le plus fascinant, c'était son visage. Il était tout simplement parfait. Je n'avais jamais vu ça dans ma vie.

J'étais impressionné...

Je ne savais pas très bien ce qui se passait chez moi en ce moment. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que je ne pouvais pas contrôler mes réactions physiques.

Ma mâchoire se décrocha légèrement, donc ma bouche s'ouvrit. Mes joues virèrent au cramoisi, je sentais le sang qui y montait et mon coeur partait à toute vitesse.

L'inconnu lança un regard vers moi et s'arrêta net. Il ne marchait plus, il ne parlait plus. Il planta simplement son regard dans le mien et ne bougea plus.

Guillaume arriva ,lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et s'éloigna de l'inconnu. Celui-ci sourit. Je ne réalisai pas encore ce qui se passait quand il se jeta sur moi et m'enlaça.

-Je m'appelle Mikelangelo, mais je préfère que tu m'appelles Michele. Alors comme ça, Florent, tu as décidé de jouer avec moi ?..., chuchota-t-il.

-Il faut croire, répondis-je sur le même ton en resserrant notre étreinte.

Je pus sentir sa douce odeur. Ce n'était pas un parfum en particulier, c'était juste le sien. Et c'était adorable à sentir. Beau et attirant à la fois, tout comme lui. Irrésistible, aussi.

Mon visage avait viré au rose, désormais. J'avais réussi à fermer mes lèvres.

Par contre, je ne pouvais pas contrôler mon rythme cardiaque, qui restait aussi rapide.

Et je ne pouvais pas non plus m'empêcher de respirer d'une manière aussi saccadée.

Il me regarda en face et caressa ma joue du bout de son pouce.

-Où habites-tu ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Au 14ème arrondissement de Paris. Et toi ?

-Pas loin, au seizième, répondit-il. Pourquoi as-tu passé le casting pour ce film.

-Au départ, je ne savais absolument pas que c'était…du porno homosexuel. J'avais besoin d'argent, j'ai vu l'affiche pour les castings…et vu que j'ai fait du théâtre, j'ai passé le casting et c'est là que j'ai su…, dis-je.

-Et tu…l'as déjà fait avec…un homme ? Demanda-t-il.

-Bien sûr que non ! Je suis hétérosexuel…

-Ho ! T'inquiète, ça va aller, j'irai doucement pour les scènes, et ça ira tout seul, chéri. Déjà…je vais…

Il déposa sa main sur mon menton et attira mon visage vers le sien. Il déposa son front contre le mien et je fermai les yeux. J'ouvris la bouche et l'haleine douce de Michele se mélangea à la mienne.

Il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes et à partir de là, une foule de choses différentes m'envahirent.

Mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite.

Je sentais ses mains se balader par-dessus mon peignoir, presque contre ma peau. Ses mains qui avaient l'air si douces et agréables…Et puis son corps était désormais collé contre le mien, nous étions entremêlés.

Ses lèvres étaient toutes douces et chaudes. Je me sentais bien, si bien que je commençai le baiser en bougeant mes lèvres contre les siennes. Et là, je sentais que nous étions ensemble. Et que plus rien ne pouvait séparer notre baiser…

Je sentis une petite matière humide me caresser les lèvres. J'ouvris les miennes en fourrageant dans les cheveux de Mikelangelo.

Ses cheveux étaient une matière fraîche, douce et particulière au toucher. Je n'avais jamais senti de si belles choses.

Et quand sa langue rejoignit la mienne et qu'il fut entreprenant en emmenant ma langue avec la sienne, je ne pus m'empêcher de caresser le reste de son corps tout fin et irrésistible.

A l'intérieur de moi-même, je sentais que je changeais.

J'avais tellement envie de rester dans ses bras et de ne jamais terminer ce baiser. Seulement, on nous interrompit.

-Fini les câlins et la drague, Michele et Flow'. Ceci dit, vous avez une belle alchimie, on dirait que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, ce qui va se voir dans les scènes du film, les enfants ! Déclara Guillaume.

Michele et moi soufflâmes, déçus.

J'avais appris le scénario par cœur.

Au début, Michele (maintenant que je savais son prénom), sera étendu sur le lit. Il va me faire un signe à la main alors que je tournerai le dos à la caméra.

Je vais devoir m'approcher de lui, il va me regarder avec un air coquin et détacher mon peignoir. Ensuite, on va devoir s'embrasser, et puis ce sera une relation sexuelle entre nous, une relation très douce.

Pour la scène suivante, ce sera du sado masochisme. Ce qui me faisait stresser, c'est que sur cette scène-là, ce sera moi le dominant. Mais ce ne sera pas pour de suite.

Michele finit par me sourire, me prit le poignet et me tira ainsi jusqu'au plateau.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je sentais sa peau contre la mienne.

Des bouffées de chaleur m'envahirent et ma respiration s'emporta. Sa main était chaude et tenait mon poignet. Sa peau était d'une douceur incomparable par rapport à d'autres peaux que j'ai pu toucher. Il avait la peau aussi douce que celle d'un bébé.

Je n'avais jamais senti des choses pareilles.

Et je ne m'étais jamais attardé sur des sensations ainsi. Même pas avec une femme. Je pensais que…que j'étais tout simplement tombé amoureux de Michele.

Bien sûr, je n'avais sûrement aucunes chances avec lui. Il n'était qu'un acteur pornographique déjà homosexuel à la base. Pour lui, j'étais sûrement qu'un acteur comme un autre. Un énième homme avec qui il allait coucher pendant quelques semaines devant des caméras. Après ça, il va m'oublier. On lui parlera de Florent Mothe, et il ne saura pas mettre un visage sur ce nom, des sensations, des images, des odeurs…

Tout ce dont il se souviendra, c'est que j'ai été sûrement un de ses collègues…

Je suis un de plus. Et ça ne va pas changer sa face.

Je ne le connaissais pas bien, mais franchement, pourquoi est-ce que je lui plairais ?

Je…Je ne pouvais pas prétendre lui plaire parce qu'il s'est jeté sur moi dès qu'il m'a vu et parce qu'il m'a regardé très longtemps.

En plus, je n'avais rien d'exceptionnel physiquement. Et s'il ne se basait pas sur le physique, il ne me connaissait pas personnellement, pourquoi lui plairais-je ?

A moins qu'il aime les hommes classiques, bruns aux yeux bruns. Je ne me trouvais pas beau. En même temps, ce ne serait pas un peu prétentieux ?!...

Par rapport à Mikelangelo, c'est sûr que je n'étais rien.

Nous arrivâmes au plateau et Mikelangelo chipota quelques instants à ses cheveux. Il se tourna vers moi, et me dit :

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien se passer. Je vais te faire ça dans les règles de l'art. Tu ne sentiras pas de douleurs. Je vais être doux avec toi, chéri. A tout de suite.

Il me vola un baiser et alla sur le plateau. Je rougis et je le vis s'asseoir sur le lit. Le lit avait l'air très confortable. Il était blanc, avec des draps de la même couleur et à baldaquin. Mikelangelo souriait et me regardait.

L'un des caméramans me dit de m'installer sur le plateau, près de la caméra.

-Prise 1 : action ! S'exclama-t-il.

Mikelangelo planta son regard dans le mien et fit un sourire en coin et complice. Il leva sa main face à lui et bougea l'index dans sa direction pour que je vienne.

Je m'avançai lentement et de manière assez langoureuse vers lui. J'arrivai près du lit et il passa ses mains autour de mon cou.

Je m'assis sur le lit et il attira son visage vers le mien.

Il m'embrassa et je le sentis dénouer mon peignoir et me l'enlever. Désormais, j'étais nu. Néanmoins, aucune gêne me parcourait.

J'étais plutôt enivré par le fait que les mains de Mikelangelo parcouraient ma peau. Cette fois-ci, aucune barrière de tissus ne pouvait l'empêcher de me toucher. Et ces contacts m'électrisaient. Un frisson me parcourut la colonne vertébrale lorsque sa langue rejoignit la mienne pour un contact plus langoureux.

Le désir montait en moi. Je ne pouvais pas l'arrêter. Je sentis mon sexe se durcir de plus en plus, sans que je puisse le contrôler.

C'était également la première fois que mon désir montait si vite. J'étais totalement en érection. Mikelangelo sépara ses lèvres des miennes et me dit sensuellement :

-Déshabille-moi, chéri…

Je défis son peignoir alors qu'il me regardait faire. Je le balançai quelque part dans la pièce. Mikelangelo m'embrassa de suite, sans que je puisse profiter de la vue sur son corps. Après ce baiser, je pus l'observer.

Son torse était couleur café au lait et peu poilu. Il avait de beaux muscles bien formés. De petits abdominaux bien dessinés et des épaules très marquées.

Il n'était ni amaigrit, ni gros, sa taille était parfaite.

Des taches de beauté parcouraient un peu son corps. L'endroit le plus irrésistible était son cou, dans lequel il avait également des taches de beauté.

Mes mains parcoururent son corps, le découvrant au fur et à mesure. Sa peau si douce, si chaude, mais en aucun cas moite.

Il me touchait également, à des endroits sensibles. Quand il mit ses lèvres sur mon cou, je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un petit gémissement de satisfaction.

Il suçotait ma peau, et je le serrais contre moi, aussi près que possible. Je sentais ses dents me mordiller parfois, sa langue si humide frôler ma peau.

Il termina son suçon et me donna quelques baisers dans le cou, une fois de plus.

Ses doigts pianotèrent sur mon torse. Il m'embrassa et m'obligea doucement à m'allonger sur le lit. Pendant notre baiser, il se mit à califourchon sur mon bassin, en position de dominance.

Je sentais son odeur si douce m'enivrer et envahir mon être.

Les odeurs de la pièce fusaient dans tous les coins. Ça sentait…le plastique. Comment ça se faisait ? Ha oui, nous tournions un film…je l'avais presque oublié.

Il sépara à nouveau ses lèvres des miennes et mordit doucement mes tétons, les durcissant. J'entendais sa respiration irrégulière, je sentais ses dents mordiller mes tétons, lentement mais sûrement.

Je sentais également son corps se mouvant au-dessus du mien, me dominant très fortement. Il décidait de tout. Et il me faisait découvrir des endroits et des sensations que je n'avais jamais connus.

Il arrêta de me mordiller les tétons et descendit progressivement vers mon nombril, qu'il lécha avec tendresse. J'avais mes mains dans ses doux cheveux et je les caressais pendant que mes frissons se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux avec ce que me faisait Mikelangelo.

Cependant, il descendit sa bouche vers mon sexe et me caressa doucement les bourses à l'aide de quelques mouvements circulaires. Je rejetai la tête en arrière sans pouvoir me contrôler et lâchai un gémissement de plaisir.

Il me donna un baiser sur mon gland rougi. Je regardai sa tête et je le vis concentré sur mon sexe dressé, un air ravi au visage. Il lécha doucement le bout de mon sexe. Je sentais la douceur de sa langue sur ma partie intime.

Il passa un peu plus loin et lécha carrément le long de mon sexe, sans en oublier une seule parcelle de peau.

Il me parcourait, entier, me léchait comme si j'étais un bâton de glace. Il semblait apprécier la chose, moi je faisais plus que l'apprécier.

Il me donna quelques légers coups de langue sur le bout. Ensuite, il arrêta et mit sa bouche autour de mon gland.

Il suçota doucement le bout, se mit même à le téter.

Plus je voyais mon sexe disparaître dans la bouche de mon partenaire, plus le désir et l'excitation se faisaient grands en moi.

Ma température corporelle augmentait au fur et à mesure des opérations et du temps.

C'était peut-être ma première fois avec un homme, mais je sentais ça très naturellement. Car c'était la première fois que je faisais l'amour. Du moins, que je me sentais faire l'amour.

Et en ce moment, j'avais l'impression que Mikelangelo m'aimait autant que je l'aimais. Peut-être que j'avais raison, peut-être que je rêvais de trop. J'espérais avoir totalement raison. C'était tout le mal que je me souhaitais.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'espérer que tout ça soit vrai. Que ce film soit une opportunité de m'approcher de lui.

Si je n'avais pas fait ce casting, je ne l'aurais jamais rencontré. Est-ce que c'était dû au hasard de l'avoir trouvé et d'en être tombé amoureux ? Ou était-ce un signe ?

Je gémis plus fort lorsqu'il commença à faire des vas-et-viens avec sa bouche le long de mon intimité. Il allait très doucement, ne voulant pas me perturber.

Pourtant, c'était tellement merveilleux que je voulais qu'il aille plus vite. Afin d'obtenir cette faveur de sa part, j'émis une petite pression avec ma main sur sa nuque.

Il comprit mon message et accéléra la cadence, faisant passer ses mouvements de la vitesse adagio à andante.

Je lâchai un petit cri lorsqu'il accéléra encore, passant presque au mouvement presto du concerto amoureux qui se déchaînait entre nous.

Je me sentis partir dans un monde à part, presque m'envoler. Ses mains parcourant mon corps et finissant par se lier aux miennes. La chaleur de sa peau.

Le fait de me sentir lié à lui parce que nos doigts étaient tout simplement liés. Il était désormais avec moi, et je ferais tout pour que ça ne se fasse pas que derrière les caméras. Je voulais autre chose, je voulais vivre avec lui…

J'allais très loin grâce à tout ce qu'il me faisait. Mes gémissements emplissaient de plus en plus la pièce.

Je fermai les yeux et mon monde se ferma dans le noir. Je les rouvris quelques minutes plus tard quand je sentis mon sexe se libérer dans la bouche de Michele. Je poussai un râle de plaisir en même temps tandis que je sentais Micele avaler tout ce qui coulait sans broncher. Après avoir fait son travail, il remonta son visage vers le mien et implanta son regard dans le mien en me caressant tendrement la joue.

Il me sourit et me donna un chaste baiser sur les lèvres.

Je sentis une de ses mains glisser vers le bas de mon corps. Il me mordit très doucement le lobe de l'oreille et me chuchota très discrètement :

-Mets tes jambes sur mes épaules, chéri.

Je lui obéis docilement en ne détachant pas mon regard de son merveilleux visage. Il me regardait dans les yeux, un sourire tendre aux lèvres, sa main bloquée sur ma joue.

Il ouvrit mes lèvres à l'aide de ses doigts. Pendant ce temps, je caressai le long de son dos, et je sentis même un frisson venant de sa part.

Il me fit suçoter ses doigts pendant que je découvrais son dos légèrement courbé, ses petites fesses rebondies et ses cuisses à l'aide de mes mains.

Ensuite, il descendit ses doigts humides vers mon entrée. Il allait sans aucun doute me préparer à la pénétration d'ici peu de temps.

J'eus raison, car il entra un doigt en moi, me regardant toujours et me souriant, l'air à la fois rassurant et soucieux.

Pour une fois, je pris les devants en attirant son visage vers le mien et en commençant un baiser langoureux. Je l'entendis gémir et je le sentis faire des vas-et-viens avec son doigt. Ça ne me faisait pas très mal pour le moment. Je me sentais tellement bien…parce qu'il était avec moi. C'était lui qui devait me le faire, et personne d'autre.

Il fit de même avec un second, et puis un troisième doigt. Ce fut plus délicat quant à l'insertion de ce dernier, mais ça finit par passer tout seul grâce au professionnalisme de mon compagnon. Il était tellement doué avec ses mouvements et les mouvements rassurants de ses lèvres contre les miennes et ses tendres murmures pour que je réussisse à me détendre. Je me concentrais uniquement sur son visage, sur ses gestes, sur ses baisers sur mon visage…Juste tout simplement sur lui, et je profitais au maximum de ces sensations que j'allais ressentir seulement pour quelques semaines.

Ça pourrait sembler assez long pour une personne, mais pour moi, ça ne l'était pas assez.

Il arrêta ses mouvements et retira ses doigts de mon antre.

Il me caressa le ventre et j'embrassai son front. Il rougit un peu et j'hochai la tête pour dire que j'étais prêt. Je voulais qu'il le fasse, maintenant. Je me sentais absolument apte à ça. Je voulais qu'il me fasse l'amour.

Il ferma un peu les yeux et je fis de même. Il déposa une fois de plus ses lèvres sur les miennes et je sentis le début de son sexe rentrer dans mon antre.

Je gémis de douleur, et il me caressait le plus de parcelles de peau, alors que mes mains étaient désormais figées dans son dos.

Il se glissait de plus en plus lentement en moi, centimètre par centimètre. Je me sentais dans la douleur et dans l'inconfort, mais quand il fut entier en moi, ses yeux ne décrochant pas des miens, je me sentis tout simplement bien. J'étais dans la meilleure des situations au monde. Aucune personne ne m'avait fait sentir autant de plaisir dans ma vie. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de souffler légèrement de plaisir et de soulagement en sentant sa présence entière en moi. Il était là, enfin. Nous étions tous les deux réunis dans l'amour. Même si c'était dans le cadre d'un film, nous étions plus unis que jamais, et nous ne faisions qu'un.

Il m'essuya les joues. Je n'avais même pas senti que j'étais en train de pleurer. C'était sûrement venu sans que je puisse le contrôler. Il finit par récupérer mes larmes avec ses lèvres, d'un geste qui se voulait lent et très attentionné.

Je souris et regardai son visage. Entre rose et blanc de peau, entre concentré et émerveillé…C'est ce que je voyais de lui. Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure en me touchant et en démarrant ses vas-et-viens en moi.

Quand ses vas-et-viens se firent plus entreprenants, mes mains s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau.

-M…Mikele…murmurai-je.

Il m'embrassa et chuchota :

-Florent…

Il sourit ses mouvements de bassins se firent plus fluides et plus aisés. Il semblait tellement à l'aise quand il faisait ça que c'en était incroyable. Personnellement, j'avais ma tête dans les étoiles. Je m'imaginais seulement un instant, un seul instant en couple avec Mikelangelo…

Ce serait tellement merveilleux…On vivrait tous les deux dans un grand appartement, on passerait notre vie ensemble, notre fréquence entre les rapports sexuels serait régulière, notre relation serait remplie de surprises et de merveilles. Elle serait pimentée par d'autres choses, bien sûr, comme dans chaque couple, il y aurait des hauts et des bas…

On se serait sûrement découvert l'un et l'autre et nous nous serions mariés quand le mariage homosexuel sera autorisé en France…Mais ce n'était pas près de venir. Nous étions en 2008.

Et puis, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de penser qu'un simple coup-de-foudre allait changer ma vie.

Tomber amoureux, ça pouvait se faire très vite. C'était quelque chose d'incontrôlable, qui pouvait nous tomber dessus à n'importe quel moment. Alors pourquoi lui ?! Je ne le savais pas.

Peut-être que c'était du hasard, peut-être étais-je tombé sur la bonne personne. Car c'était le seul homme avec qui je faisais l'amour.

Il était même la première personne avec qui je sentais autant d'amour.

Alors je considérais que j'étais véritablement tombé amoureux. Ça pouvait sembler tard à mon âge mais c'était ainsi, je ne pouvais rien faire pour ça. Et je ne pouvais pas me résigner à renoncer à Mikelangelo…Pas pour tout ce qu'il était en train de me faire en ce moment.

Car là, c'était absolument exceptionnel.

Il avait accéléré la cadence de ses vas-et-viens en moi.

J'entendais sa respiration saccadée près de mon oreille. Je m'entendais et me sentais pousser des cris de plaisir quand Mikelangelo me donnait des coups de reins un peu plus violents.

Son souffle chaud atterrit dans mon cou et je gémis de plaisir. Et lorsque je sentis sa peau moite me toucher, ce fut une sensation aussi agréable qu'avec sa peau normale. Je me sentais si bien dans ses bras…Et si nous transpirions autant, c'est que nous nous donnions chacun corps et âme pour que cette relation se passe le mieux possible entre nous. Et je n'avais jamais rien fait d'aussi beau que ce que je faisais en ce moment avec Mikelangelo.

Soudain, Mikelangelo alla plus profondément en moi, et atteint mon point de non-retour, autrement dit ma prostate.

A partir de là, ma réactions fut immédiate et m'étonna moi-même, car je poussai un cri pur et très aigu…Même en chantant, je n'avais jamais atteint une note aussi aigüe. Et c'était uniquement grâce à ce point.

Michele sourit et me caressa mon corps en général en allant le plus vite possible en moi. Touchant assez souvent ma prostate, maintenant qu'il avait remarqué l'endroit que j'aimais le plus et où il se trouvait.

Je remarquais que plus le temps passait, plus nos murmures et nos cris respectifs se faisaient entendre dans ce lit…Quand je pensais que nous étions regardés et filmés…Non, ce n'était pas le moment que je pense à ça. Il fallait que je me concentre sur Mikelangelo et uniquement sur lui, car il était celui qui comptait pour moi. Et le reste, je m'en fichais pas mal. Nous étions filmés, et alors ?!

Ça ne changeait rien à mes sentiments et à tout ce que je faisais en ce moment. J'aimais Mikelangelo.

Je sentais la fièvre monter en moi, et mon corps se contracter de plus en plus, serrant Mikelangelo aussi près que possible de moi. Je l'aimais tellement que je voulais le garder. Je ne savais pas trop bien à quoi je ressemblais, mais je devais avoir l'air d'un imbécile heureux avec mon air rêveur et avec du plaisir très marqué sur le visage.

Soudain, Mikele poussa un cri et se libéra en moi. Je sentis son liquide envahir mon être, et il m'embrassa sans arrêter de bouger en moi et empêchant ainsi mon cri de sortir. Le réalisateur cria « coupé ! ».

Cependant, Mikele quitta mon corps, mais nous ne pûmes pas nous empêcher de nous embrasser. Une ombre vint au-dessus de nous et tapa l'épaule de mon compagnon. Celui-ci grogna et arrêta de m'embrasser. Il remit son peignoir et me donna le mien, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Nous rejoignîmes les vestiaires côte à côte. Nous dûmes alors nous rhabiller…malheureusement.

PDV Mikelangelo Loconte.

Aujourd'hui, j'avais vécu le plus beau tournage de ma vie. C'était quelque chose…que je n'avais jamais vécu.

J'étais homosexuel à la base. J'aimais les hommes depuis petit, je n'ai jamais vraiment été attiré par les filles. J'adorais la musique, plus que tout. Malheureusement, ce monde était difficile à atteindre pour moi, un Italien même pas reconnu dans son pays d'origine.

Je n'ai jamais voulu laisser tomber la musique. C'est d'ailleurs un combat que je menais depuis assez longtemps avec mon groupe dans les rues de Paris.

J'étais alors devenu acteur principal de film pornographique gay depuis un an. Mes directeurs me connaissaient asse bien, même si je ne touchais pas au casting de l'autre personnage.

Ce métier ne me plaisait pas énormément. Parfois, j'avais l'impression d'être un prostitué. Je couchais avec quelqu'un, et ensuite, j'étais oublié par la personne et payé.

Mais ce qui me désolait le plus, c'est que malgré tous les hommes que j'ai eus à disposition ne m'a fait vraiment de l'effet.

Et maintenant, j'avais atteint le Nirvana comme je ne l'avais jamais atteint. Des papillons se sont envolés par millier dans mon ventre sans que je puisse les contrôler. Mon cœur a fait un bond en avant rien qu'en le voyant. J'étais hypnotisé par lui.

Florent Mothe. Vingt-sept ans selon ses dossiers, il est né à Argenteuil. Il était tellement magnifique qu'il était, je pense, impossible de le trouver moche.

Il avait un visage…parfait.

Des lèvres toutes roses et bien proportionnées qui donnaient immédiatement envie. Dès que je les avais vues, j'avais eu envie de les embrasser. Une barbiche ébène décorant son menton et réuni avec une moustache. Il était assez viril.

Sa peau était très claire, blanche, mais avait quand même des reflets bruns clairs, un léger bronzage. Son nez était droit, parfait, sans aucunes bosses ou malformations.

Sans oublier la plus belle partie de son visage : ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un chocolat si profond et si attirant que je ne pouvais pas les ignorer.

Et aussi son corps…

Florent était désormais le plus bel homme à mes yeux. Je pensais en être vraiment tombé amoureux…Sinon, comment expliquer ces sentiments que j'avais eus dès que je l'avais aperçu…Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions, inutile de chercher midi à quatorze heures.

Et désormais, j'étais sorti de la cabine, habillé comme d'habitude, revenant presque à monsieur Tout le monde.

Et Florent m'attendait dehors, un petit sourire agréable aux lèvres, et me dit avec son ténor me faisant vibrer :

-Veux-tu qu'on aille boire un café ?

-Bien sûr, répondis-je avec un immense sourire.

Nous sortîmes des studios et marchâmes jusqu'au café du coin. Je savais que nous étions assez éloignés et que nous pouvions très bien nous isoler.

Nous nous assîmes à une table. Je commandai un cappuccino et Florent prit un cacao chaud.

Avant que le serveur ne nous serve et après, nous fîmes de plus amples connaissances.

Nous nous trouvâmes une passion commune : la musique. C'était bien mon genre de tomber amoureux de musiciens.

Cependant, au fur et à mesure que la discussion avançait, je baissais de plus en plus les yeux et rougis plusieurs fois lorsque je croisais son regard ou lorsque nous avions un petit contact physique. Après avoir bu notre café, nous payâmes et puis nous sortîmes. Florent me prit par le poignet et me dit d'aller vers le parc.

Je le suivis, étonné. Nous allâmes jusque-là (c'est-à-dire juste en face d'où nous étions et nous nous assîmes sur un banc près de l'étang où il y avait quelques grenouilles qui se promenaient sur les nénuphars.

-Mikele, murmura Florent.

Je me tournai vers lui et nous nous fixâmes pendant un moment. Nos regards ne se quittaient pas, et désormais, un espoir anima mon âme.

Florent déposa sa main sur ma joue et je fermai les yeux, en attente d'un baiser.

Je les rouvris quelques secondes plus tard et vit le visage rayonnant de Florent.

-Je t'aime, Florent, dis-je.

Après cette première déclaration, nous étions allés chez moi. J'avais fait l'amour intimement. D'ailleurs, c'était la première fois que je partageais un amour dans une étreinte.

Et nous n'avions pas fermé les yeux. Car nous étions jeunes, et que nous ne voulions pas que ça se termine…Bien que nous ayons toute notre vie devant nous…

« I wish that this night would never be over  
There's plenty of time to sleep when we die  
So let's just stay awake until we grow older  
If I had my way we'd never close our eyes, our eyes, never!

I don't wanna let a minute get away  
Cause we got no time to lose  
None of us are promised to see tomorrow  
And what we do is ours to choose

Forget about the sunrise  
Fight the sleep in your eyes  
I don't wanna miss a second with you  
Let's stay this way forever  
It's only getting better if we want it to

But you know I wish that this night would never be over  
There's plenty of time to sleep when we die  
So let's just stay awake until we grow older  
If I had my way we'd never close our eyes, our eyes, never!

It's so hard to think this would fade away  
But what goes up must come down  
Why can't we just live life with no consequence  
That no way living the now

Forget about the sunrise  
Fight the sleep in your eyes  
I don't wanna miss a second with you  
Let's stay this way forever  
It only gets better if we want it to

You know that I wish that this night would never be over  
There's plenty of time to sleep when we die  
So let's just stay awake until we grow older  
If I had my way we'd never close our eyes, our eyes, never

"


End file.
